Summer Nights
by Baka Chan is pohbear
Summary: One Summer Night I met a boy. I dreamed of his return every Summer Night but he never came. This Summer Night I hoped he came. This Summer Night I met him. And this Summer Night I might fall in love.AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine...

Please enjoy and Fav/Review. :)

Summary: One Summer Night I met a boy. I dreamed of his return every Summer Night but he never came. This Summer Night I hoped he came. This Summer Night I met him. And this Summer Night I might fall in love.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

_"Summer came and left without a warning...All at once I looked and you were gone..And now you're looking back at me."_

I FELT THE NIGHT BREEZE BEFORE the endless dream hit me.

The dream pulsed into me, every year, around the same time. The pictures flashed around in my mind wrapping around, giving me comfort, and longing. Images tumbled through my mind: Sand,the ocean, strong breezes, tears, smiles, laughter and a boy. It was on a Summer Night 10 years ago, at Windy Waters Beach. I met a boy with hair as bright as the sun and eyes as blue as the ocean.

I woke up, strands on short, pink hair sticking to my large forehead.

The window was opened, letting the gentle night breeze in. I stood up, slowly crossing the few feet that separated the window and I.

"Summer again..." I said, holding on to the window sill. "I hope I meet you this year..."

A strong breeze blew my hair back, letting my nightgown flow around me.

I sat on the window sill. Fireflies moved slowly through the night sky, looking like floating stars.

After a few moments of silence, I closed my eyes, and in the dim lighting the moon provided, I could hear the waves crashing onto the shore. It was like music to my ears, as I rest my head on my knees. I put an arm around my knees and ran a hand through my hair.

"Maybe this Summer will be ok," I said softly.

* * *

"I had that dream again."

"I figured, every year around this time you get it."

Mom and I sat at the table for several minutes, not saying anything else. When I felt her get up from the table, I began to clean up the dishes that had our breakfast. I started to clean up the kitchen as Mom got ready for work. Our neighbor's cat leaped onto the sill of our open window. He jumped down and rubbed his head against my feet, purring softly. Cats loved me for some reason, particularly this one. Smiling, I scratched his chin, and felt him purred louder.

"Mom when did we last fed Willow?!" I shouted, studying Willow's face. She was looking smaller than usual. Her ribs showed beneath her white fur, and there was a air of frailty about her. My summer job was hectic this week, and I couldn't remember the last time I fed her." It's been like...a week now hasn't it? Mom shouted back.

"A week?! Why didn't you remind me Mom?"

She shrugged as she came into the kitchen all ready for work."You were busy and I didn't want a cat that isn't _OURS _to take up your time.

"Whatever," I said shifting into a better to position. No wonder she doesn't like Mom. I stood up, making my way to the cupboards. I took out a can of tuna, opened it and placed it on the kitchen floor. Willow, ran to the tuna and started eating it." Leaving for work now?" I questioned.

"Yea, take care of yourself while I'm gone" Mom said as he exited our house.

"Ok Mom and Have a nice day at work" I shouted to her.

I sat down on the sofa, tilted my head back and tossed my hair back. I watched the ceiling fan spun around leaving the house cool. During the day I have nothing to do so I normally sit around the house and watch tv until evening time comes so I could get ready for my job, but today I felt like sleeping because I want to return to that day 10 years ago. I smiled softly as sleep began to take over me.

I woke up, rubbing my eyes slowly. I gazed at the clock and realized it was 5 o'clock. Smiling, I went to my bedroom to get ready for my Summer job.

I tied my hair into two low ponytails, wore my two piece pink bikini with my short sleeved cream hoodie and a sun hat. I had to be at work by 6 and my boss Tsunade wouldn't like that at all. I can't imagine what she would do to me, or even tell my mom since my mom and her are good friends. I came downstairs, headed for the door but stopped and looked at the picture on the wall. It was Mom, Dad and I hugging each other. I smiled sadly as my fingers traced Dad's face." I'm off to work now dad...watch over Mom and I..." I said sadly, shutting the door behind me.

* * *

I walked across the beach with my head down. The waves crashed close to my feet as I held a soda loosely in my hands. I couldn't for night to come because that's when all the people come out and there might be a chance that I meet...him. I never gave up hope that I might meet that boy someday.

Sounds of laughter filled my ears, and I lost track of my thoughts as I looked up. There it was, my job,the Leafy Clam.

People were already lined up to get food and drinks as I stepped in. "Sakura!" I looked around and saw Tsunade standing behind the counter. I walked quickly towards her and bowed. "Sakura I want you to work the cash register today."

"Yes ma'am" I said standing up straight.

Time flew by quickly as more and more people come by the shop. It was so hectic I barely got something to eat. It was now 9 o'clock and it was time to close up shop.

"Tsunade sama I'm leaving now" I said.

"Ok and get home safe...Oh and tell your mom I said Hi" she shouted from the back room.

"OK!" I shouted from outside the shop as I began to head home

My feet softly paced across the sand, and it left my footprints trailing behind me. The sound of the ocean filled my ears as I closed my eyes and smiled. Suddenly I bumped into something hard and fell to the ground on my butt. I opened my eyes,looked up and what I saw made my heart stopped. A handsome face, hair brighter than the sun, and blue eyes that light up the night, he looked more like an angel than anything else.

He held out his hand to me and with the most gentle voice said, "Are you okay?"

* * *

Chapter two will be up soon and will be longer.

Baka chan is pohbear is out!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine

Ok I'm not sure about this chapter because when I read it myself it sounds weird so I'll just let your reviews do the talking. Hope I'm not to bad.

Enjoy, Review, fav and follow. Thanks

* * *

Chapter 2

_"There's only so much I can say...So please don't run away"_

"Are you okay?"

MY FACE TURNED RED, I HAD to admit but this boy was incredibly hot. I slowly took his hand and pulled myself up.

"Ummm Y-yes I'm ok" I said quickly, thought my face was still red." Are you sure?, because your all red...maybe you have a fever." He put his hand on my forehead and my face got redder. I pushed his hand away. "I said I'm fine." I blushed while looking at the ground.

He smiled. " Well, My name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" I stared at him. " _Is this the same boy I met back then?" _I thought to myself. " Earth to pinkie" said Naruto as he waved his hand in my face.

I sent him a haughty look as I slapped his hand away from my face. " My name is NOT PINKIE!, it's Sakura, Haruno Sakura"

" Nice to meet you Sakura chan" he said while scratching his head." So why are you out this late at night, Sakura chan? he said coming right in my face. "A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be out so late."

"I just came from my summer job, and are you implying I can't take care of myself?" I shouted angrily. " _How can he get me so riled up?" _I thought.

" No it's not that I think you can't take of yourself...it's because your really beautiful that's all."he said slowly, while blushing.

"Oh...thanks...Naruto."

"Hehe, no problem Sakura chan" he grinned. I smiled at him and ran a hand through my hair. "Naruto did you by any chance visited this beach 6 years ago?" He started to his chin as if in thought. " Yes..."

"REALLY?!" I asked excitedly.

"Yup, I remember seeing this girl crying...she had the most beautiful eyes ever, her hair was short , blue and beautiful an..."

"What?!" I almost shouted.

Naruto looked at me surprised. I must have startled him I thought.

"Yes I met a girl here and her name is Hinata" said Naruto who was now looking at me weirdly.

"Oh..." I said softly._"But I was the one who was crying, N-n-not this H-h-hinata" _I thought to myself angrily. I looked at him , and stepped closer. " Naruto...are you sure it was this Hinata girl?"

"Sakura chan why are you asking me this?" he folded his arms sending me an angry glare. "Are questioning how I met my girlfriend?"

I took a step back from him because I was shocked. " G-g-girlfriend?!" I said stuttering."Yes, Hinata is my girlfriend and I love her very much."

"Oh...sorry asking a silly question" I said sadly. _"I can't believe he forgot me and thinks this girl was the one who was crying" _I sighed softly.

"Hmmmmm...Sakura chan I'm sorry but I have to leave, I'm meeting up with Hinata so see ya later" Naruto said as he ran past me while waving.

I stood there alone, the breeze whipping up a small sandstorm around me. " Bye..." I whispered. I met the boy of my dreams and didn't even get to say "Thank you" for what he did for me. I started to walk again but this time near the shore. The cool breeze and cold water was the only thing that stopped me from crying. "Maybe that is another reason I love Summer Nights." I said smiling as I headed home." Maybe this Summer will be different..."

* * *

I woke up from my nightmare shaking slightly. I sat on the bed for a while as tears fell from my eyes. I had dreamed about that time 6 years ago but instead of me crying I saw a girl with blue hair. My hand gripped my chest tightly because it felt like my heart was going to burst. I let out a soft sob as I wiped the tears away from my eyes. Why did I have to fall in love with him? I cried silently, then I heard a knock at the door and my mom came in.

"Sakura its time for...Sakura! what's wrong?! Why are you crying?!" Mom said in a worried tone as she sat on the bed.

I hugged Mom tightly as I cried my heart out. My mom just gently hugged me back and rubbed my back. "Shhhhh it's ok Sakura...now tell me what's wrong"

I let go of mom and rubbed my now red eyes.

"Mom...I met him...the boy from my dreams" I said slowly rubbing my arms.

"What?!" Mom shouted. " You met him and what did he say?"

I looked at my mom sadly. " We talked but he doesn't remember me...instead he thinks it was some blue haired girl who was crying back then instead of me." I whispered but enough for her to hear.

" Oh Sakura..." she hugged me again but tighter." I'm so sorry...but maybe if you meet him again and get to know him better, he might remember you...so don't give up" Mom said softly."Thanks Mom..."

" Now let's go get you some breakfast" she grinning." I made your favorite, Dango and Animitsu with some peppermint tea." I smiled a bit a hugged mom again. " I love you Mom..."I said a bit happy. We then proceded down stairs.

I ate silently as I thought about what my Mom said. _" Mom's right...I won't give up on Naruto"_ I heard a noise outside the kitchen window which snapped me from my thoughts. I got up, stood near the window , looked but saw nothing but then I heard laughter and looked down below the window. I saw a girl with blue hair and white eyes playing with Willow. She was so beautiful, that it was like a stab to my self-esteem. Her eyes were like white pages which scared me a bit but her eyes looked so endless. She noticed me and stood up from playing with willow.

"Sorry for the intrusion but I saw this cute cat and couldn't resist playing with him." she said in a soft voice while smiling.

"It's ok...Willow isn't friendly to most but I'm glad she likes you" I said smiling.

" Oh, so her name is Willow"said the girl softly." That's so cute." she then rubbed willow's head.

" Well I must go umm..."

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura" I said, still staring at the girl in thought.

"Well I must be going, Sakura san" the girl said softly and with a slight bow she ran away.

_"What a strange girl..." _I thought as I made my way back to the table._" She had blue hair as well..."_

I sat in silence once more but was interupted by my mom. "Sakura I'm leaving now" said my mom as she closed the front door. I went to my bedroom and began to do my summer homework.

* * *

Three hours later I finished my homework. I sat on the floor contemplating on what I should do for the rest of the day since I was off from work. I checked the clock and realized it was 12 o'clock._"Maybe I should go to the beach" _I thought while putting away my school items. I started to take of my clothes so I could get ready for the beach.

Ten minutes later I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. My sun hat sat on top of my short pink hair which was tied in two low ponytails, a two piece red bikini hid my private areas, my cream hoodie hang loosely on my body and red slippers adorned my feet. I checked the clock, ran down stairs grabbing an apple from the table and went out through the front door.

I walked across the beach slowly eating the apple I took .Waves crashing, sea gulls flying and the hot sun scorching I didn't care as long as I enjoy myself today but I couldn't help but feel a bit lonely. Suddenly I heard people laughing, I looked up and saw that they were close by. I stood there shocked because there was Naruto, the girl with blue hair and 9 other people. Some were playing the water and the others on the sand. I saw Naruto looked at me and then he was running towards me calling my name.

"Sakura chan!" I stepped back a bit, tripping over a rock and fell to the ground. I saw his feet stopped in front of me. He held out his hand once more and said " You're so clumsy Sakura chan"

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
